Stuck In VR
by lcoro528
Summary: A virtual reality... Choosing your own setting, be it animatronic or security guard... Out of nowhere, the game prevents original leaving. Stuck inside? Better run for your life before they catch you!


This is the first time I ever did something like this. I'm not sure if it'll be real or not, whether it'll happen or not, I just had this idea and I thought about writing it down. Either way, Five Nights At Freddy's and the entire series belongs to Scott Cawthon. Keep in mind that this story will be in 1st person view! Any characters that relate to another place, like anime, game, etc., I don't own them!

* * *

I watch to see if the cameras are offline! I'm ready to pounce at first notice. As soon as the cameras went offline, I made a run for it! Being fast, I can make it to the office if they don't bring up the West Hallway camera and close the door on time!

I hurried through the Dining Area, and made it to the West Hall! I sprint down there, ready to win this! I got to the corner and hit the blindspot, but out of the way! I look back to see him, the security guard, checking the Lights!

I look back at the hall and I don't see Bonnie! I made my move now! I jumped in the office and grabbed the night guard, who seemed surprised, and now dead, stuffed in a Fazbear suit that I did!

I felt the gear slowly go upwards as it removes from my head. "Well done!" I look back to see the make of the game. "You seem to understand how the Virtual Reality works in Five Nights At Freddy's."

"Thanks!" I said, giggling a little. My name is Chloe Marsov. I'm 24 years old, and I'm testing out a new version of Scott Cawthon's new Five Nights At Freddy's! It's like the old one, but more realistic-like! He planned on a virtual reality that has different settings.

For instance, we can choose to either control an animatronic ourselves… or take the security guard position! Each setting lasts one night, though. Scott's trying to get the system to work, and I happen to have a free schedule to work on his VR game.

Whenever I have the opportunity, I test it out. So far, I've tested every animatronic from the first game: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and, most recently, Foxy. I haven't tested the role as security guard, yet! That's what I'll do tomorrow!

I've managed every single jumpscare from all the animatronics, including Freddy's power outage song! I can't wait to play as a security guard! During the virtual reality, the physical body becomes paralyzed, letting the mind think we're actually _in_ the game!

The gear shuts off in two routes: We win, or we lose. Then we gain full control of our body as we take the gear off! I left the room to rest up for tomorrow as I checked on the weather. At some point, I heard that it shouldn't be played at a certain time.

I never believed it, though. Once I beat the game as the security guard, it'll be open to the public, because there'll be a win for all the settings! Upon checking the weather, it looks like it'll rain all day tomorrow. At least… I should try the setting tonight.

I came back to the room. "Chloe!" The assistant said. "Why are you back? I thought you'd wait until tomorrow to try out the security guard setting."

"Change of plans! There's a storm tomorrow, so I'll try it now!"

"It would speed up the process like Scott may have wanted, but I'm sure his time would be complete, either way! Step on up, then."

I got up on stage, underneath the gear to input virtual reality for the game. "Activating right…" The assistant was about to push the button, but noticed the time. "Are… you sure… you want to do this? It's just about seconds to midnight."

"Just do it! I want to see if this game can be completely successful!" The assistant pressed the button, but he hesitated a bit before switching the lever to the 'on' position!

I look up to see the gear lowering down to my head, and I decided to look back at the assistant. I can tell he has a worried expression on his face, which tells me that this isn't a good idea!

But before I could say anything, the virtual reality gear landed on my head as I felt my body stay absolute still, except for my breathing! I felt the scanners on me as I say something to turn it on. "Security guard."

I felt myself losing consciousness. As I was about to pass out, I heard the assistant say something before I lost complete consciousness. "NO! It can't be! This is…"

I wake up to the sound of a fan. I open my eyes, to see I'm in an office. Before I have a chance to say anything, the phone starts ringing! I can't tell where it is, but I heard it turn on, anyway.

"Hello?" A voice said, but it's not the assistant. "Uh, welcome to your first night working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grownups alike. This is a recorded message to help you get through on your first day."

I look down to see a tablet with cameras. "You can view the cameras to check on the animatronics and see that they don't reach you in the office. Last time, uh… I heard that… it didn't go well…"

I opened my eyes a little wider at that mention. "But don't worry! If you check in the corners of the hallways, you'll see that there's a blindspot. And that blindspot happens to be right next to your door. So… if they're there, then close the door, but be careful because we gotta conserve power over the night."

So… close the doors. Animatronics on the loose. What does that all mean? "Also, if they see you, they'll see you as a… endoskeleton without it's costume on. Since it's against the rules here, they'll probably try to… forcefully stuff you inside a suit. Yeah, you'd probably die that way."

I try to relax, but it's getting harder to concentrate. "So… check the cameras, check the doors, and _only_ close them when absolutely necessary! I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night!"

The call cut off, and I'm super worried! Then… the phone rang again. Instead of the recorded message, it kept ringing. I got up from the chair and walked over to it and picked it up. "Hello?" I said. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grownups alike. How can I assist you?"

"Chloe?!" I was surprised to hear the assistant's voice. "Listen, there's not much time, but I'm sure to be able to communicate to you through the outside world!"

"What's going on? Everything's so… terrifying!"

"That's a response for first time users picking security guard. Listen, when the gear was about to hook onto you, I saw a warning! It was unlike the warning I got earlier…"

"You mean when you hesitated?"

"Yes! Then I got the warning about the time. You said you wanted to do it, anyway, so I activated it. But… there was a problem. The machine malfunctioned a little, and… you are trapped in the game, itself… as a security guard."

I gasp. TRAPPED! In Five Nights at Freddy's?! "But don't worry! It'll be a step-by-step process to get out of there! I knew there was a situation where that can come in handy, so I added an emergency exit within the game."

"Great! How do I get to it?"

"Not so fast! It's… more of an emergency escape, in case the game prevents you from leaving. You'll have to survive until 6 AM, and…" There was a slight pause before he spoke more quickly a couple seconds later. "I'll talk to you when it's 6. And remember… time there will be more like real time!"

The call cut off, and I realize… I'm on my own! I have to survive! Because… if I'm attacked by jumpscare… I might die in real life! I went back to the chair and checked the cameras!

Like the assistant said, as well as the Phone Guy, to realize that the animatronics are on the move when the assistant spoke quickly! I see Bonnie and Chica in the Dining Area, Freddy on Stage, and the curtain in Pirate's Cove closed. Foxy's not out yet, so I can relax a little, but I can't be too careless, or it'll cost me my life! I look back at the Dining Area to see it empty!

Almost immediately, I cut off the cameras and check the lights. No one is there, but I have to stay vigilant! I check my watch, and it says 12:15. I can't believe I'm fighting for my life! Well… more like defending, but it's the same cause!

I keep checking the cameras for suspicion, see that I'm at 98% power and at 12:25! These nights are longer, but the power drains a lot slower! I guess that's the point about real time drainage. The game itself would be faster and drains quicker with each passing night.

1:07… 82% power left. Both doors open. Neither Bonnie nor Chica is at the doors yet, but there were cases of them in the hallways. Freddy is unmoved, and Foxy is peeking out of Pirate's Cove! I can do this… although… it's been difficult to keep my cool.

I constantly check the cameras at these specific locations: Pirate's Cove, where Freddy is, and the hallways. After that, I check the lights twice before repeating. If one of them is at the door, I close the door, and cancel off the hallway that the door is closed to!

So far, it's gotten me a huge power save! 2:25… 57% power left. Freddy's unmoved, and Foxy looks like he's about to charge! Right door is closed because Chica's right there. Bonnie's in the corner. Every time I look back up from my tablet, my instincts take me to the left entry and close the door before turning on the light in case Bonnie's there.

When he isn't, I open the door and check for Chica. She's not there anymore, so I open the door, but checked the lights, again. I went back to the left door and check the light before closing the door immediately! And my instincts proved true because now Bonnie's there!

I heard a laughter, but it sounds like Freddy! I check the time: 2:29. I went back to the tablet and see 56% power! I check the Dining Area, and I see his glowing eyes there! I check back at Pirate's Cove, but Foxy's not there anymore! I put down the tablet, then go to the right door and check the lights. Chica's clear, so I move to the other side.

I check the light, and Bonnie's not there. I was about to open the door, but instincts tell me to wait a couple more seconds. And they were right because now I hear four bangs on the door, meaning Foxy was just there! I check the light again and, seeing no one, open the door!

3:42… 29% power left. No doors open. Foxy pounded on my door twice, which drained the power! Freddy moved to the restroom after hearing him laugh again. Chica's in the kitchen because I hear the pots and pans banging around. Bonnie's in the Supply Closet, and Foxy is hiding inside Pirate's Cove. I'm pretty sure I can win this!

"Stay calm, Chloe." I said to myself. "You can do this! Just a couple more hours to go and you can get out of here!" The phone rings again, and I pick it up. "Hello?"

"Chloe?" It's the assistant again. "How're you doing so far?"

"3:42 at 29% power. Foxy banged on the door twice, and Freddy's in the restrooms. Chica's in the kitchen, and Bonnie is in the Supply Closet."

"That's great! Listen… there's still time left. But remember! It's unlike this. If you're stuck in the game, then you have to leave the office past 6 AM and get what you need to exit out! It's a hidden exit for emergency purposes."

"Okay… if I survive until 6, then what do I have to do?"

"I'll inform you when it's time. If the gear opens too early, I'll assume that you died! For now, do your best to survive, and I'll inform you what to do when you made it. The gear is known to open upon jumpscare or victory. If you fail as an animatronic, you'll have the option to either leave, or try again."

"Hopefully, I'll make it out!"

"Don't worry! I'll take to you later." He hung up, and I placed the phone down. I check the left light and nothing's there. I check the right light, but nothing's there, either.

I check where everyone is. Freddy's still in the restroom, Foxy's peeking out, Chica's coming down the hall, but so is Bonnie. But neither is at the Corner, yet.

5:06… 6% power left. Foxy just hit my door for the third time. Both doors are closed, but I just opened the left door after checking the light when Foxy's done. Freddy's at the Corner, Chica's in the Dining Area with Bonnie.

I look back to see that both time and power percentage is matching what I thought. I have to survive the last hour! I'm sure I can make good progress if I keep up with my strategy! I check the cameras on the animatronics and their locations. For extra measure, and some power saving, I open the right door when I'm checking on the lights.

If I'm checking the cameras, then I close the door and focus on Pirate's Cove from now on! When I look up from the tablet, I go to the right door and check the light before opening it, then head towards the left door and check the lights. It's empty, then I go to the right door and close before bringing up the cameras, seeing the curtain in Pirate's Cove closed.

I nodded, then I saw that have 4% power left! I check the time, and it's 5:32. I just have to survive a half-hour before I can get out of here! I keep an eye on both the power and Pirate's Cove while checking the time occasionally whenever I sealed the right door. I watch as time progresses as it closes in on 6 AM.

As I watch the four areas, the power's been slowly draining while time passes by. I see the power losing percentage while checking the time. I check it for every percentage drop! 3% power left… 5:42. 2% power left… 5:48. 1% power left… 5:57.

I cut off all power at 5:57 in hopes that I can survive without Foxy, but last time I checked, he's about to charge! I'm hoping he doesn't get me!

I watch the left door and wait for the inevitable! I check the power, and it's at 0%. It's about to go off and it's only 5:58! I try the left door to see, but it stays open. I gasp as I realize that Bonnie is right there and he jammed the door and light! I check the right side. It's also jammed!

Both Bonnie and Chica will be inside the moment I bring up the cameras! I go back to the left side and wait. I have a feeling Foxy's coming this way… but the lights turned off! Freddy's going to make a big spin to get to the corner in the opposite hall! I go back to the chair and pretend to be like an empty suit.

I hear heavy footsteps leave the East Hall, but hear some more entering West Hall. Freddy's on his way, and I have to survive! I just wait, sitting still. Trying to get by. I wait for Freddy to play his song.

Then… I hear it! I count the seconds in my head as he plays the song. I keep counting the seconds as he play the song. I counted up to 72 seconds before it cuts off! I stayed still, waiting for 6 AM!

I hear him stepping inside the office! I stayed still as much as possible! I'm starting to feel cramps, but I can't move yet! I keep waiting for the bell tone of 6 AM!

And then… I hear it. The bell is sounding. Power came back on, and Freddy was right in front of me… ready to kill me! I go over to the phone, keeping an eye on Freddy, and waiting for it to ring.

It rings and I immediately picked it up. "Hello?"

"Chloe, it's 6 AM! Am I glad to see you're still in! You… didn't die, right?"

"Freddy almost got me with the power out, but I managed to buy enough seconds to reach 6!"

"Alright! Though… it'll be a problem to get out. When stuck in the game, the animatronics will go to free killing mode. They won't stop until you're killed, or you escaped. It's a step by step process."

"Give me what I need to do, first!"

"Listen, there's a hidden camera that's sealed off and only available with the key item from Backstage. I can't tell you what it is because I'm not sure what the item looks like. You'll have to acquire that, then attach it to the tablet."

"So… get to Backstage, grab the item, then attach it to the tablet so the special camera can be shown?"

"Yep. But listen… they'll stop at nothing to see you dead. I've also picked up a secret pathway from Backstage to Supply Closet. As soon as I cut off this call, I'd recommend you run away from Freddy. He can go _anywhere_ without restriction. Everyone else has a restriction. And Chica and Bonnie are restricted from going into each other's route except for the Dining Area."

"What about Foxy?"

"I forgot he's not restricted, either… except for going into the Kitchen, Restrooms, and the East Hallway. Also, I forgot to mention that no animatronic except for Foxy will enter in Pirate's Cove."

"I got you! As soon as I put away the phone, I'll make a break to Backstage." He hung up, and I stare at Freddy. I slowly lower the phone until it clicks. As soon as it clicks, Freddy turned towards me!

He made a jump towards me, jumpscare playing, but I dodge out of the way and exited the office through the East Hall, avoiding Chica and her jumpscare! I run down the hall towards the Dining Area! I see Bonnie rushing to block my route and jumpscare me, but I kept running!

I know we're about to cross paths, but I'm prepared for anything! He gets in my way, but I slide underneath him without him grabbing me as I caught him off guard! To throw some off my trail, I rush into the Restrooms and, being a girl and paying my respect, I went inside the girls' room, went into a stall, and shut the door!

It stayed close, but I left it unlocked, because I don't want to be cornered by Chica as she'll wait for me to either unlock it… or go to a different stall nearby so she could get the jump on me!

I waited, forming a plan in my head. Bonnie would lose interest in me, so I could have a better chance of reaching Backstage… but there's Foxy. I waited for Chica, and she started coming inside!

She bangs on each stall door once! How I know that is because I hear her bang on one stall door, silence for a second, a footstep movement, then another bang, but louder! I prepared to make a jump when she's close by!

She bangs on the stall door that I'm in, and I see her! She looks a bit surprised at first, but plays her jumpscare as she jumps to me! I jumped, and she missed me as I landed on her head!

I rushed out of the Restrooms and made a dash for Backstage! I don't see Bonnie, but I see Foxy outside of Pirate's Cove! He turns around and see me, then rushes towards me! Foxy is the fastest so he could outrun me, unless I'm him!

I keep running, seeing the door to Backstage open! At least I'd have to get inside and closed the door without the worry of opening it and getting the jump on!

I look to the side and see Foxy running towards Backstage! I have to drive him away! I changed my route and head towards Pirate's Cove! Foxy sees where I'm running for and makes a dash to his home!

I know he wouldn't want anyone inside but himself, but it's a plan! As soon as he went past me and I see him but he doesn't see me, I changed my route again and headed for Backstage!

I made it without any more trouble and shut the door! I take deep breaths from all the running! I hear some banging as I realize that either Freddy or Bonnie is right there… or Foxy when he realized I tricked him into leaving Backstage… or all three!

I look around Backstage for anything that could resemble a key to getting out of here! I know it's stupid, but I'd have to think about this!

I know they can't break down the door, but the banging continues. I take a moment to catch my breath while keeping the door closed with my body! I keep searching, but nothing's suspicious…

Until I see Mangle's mask! I run over there and grab it before heading back to the door and keep it closed with my body! I hear a couple bangs, but the door stayed in place because my body prevented them from getting in!

I look around for a hidden area so I could reach the Supply Closet in record time so I don't have to live through getting past all four of them! I see some kind of hidden trap door, but I'm not sure if it leads to the Supply Closet… but I'm taking my chances!

I waited for the banging to stop before making a dash for the hidden trap door! I open it and it reveals a staircase! I jump down and shut it just as soon as I heard the banging when the door finally opened!

I hear heavy footsteps as the animatronics entered in Backstage. I can't wait, so I traveled down the staircase, seeing an underground passage! I travel through the passageway, hoping none of them knew about this place!

I kept walking, breathing hard to catch my breath as adrenaline rushes through me, instincts telling me to run, yet I keep walking. I need to calm down!

I reach the end of the passageway and see a door! I open it, and there's the Supply Closet! I came out of the passageway and shut the door before exiting the closet to be in the West Hallway. I check down both sides, and I don't see either Foxy, Bonnie, _or_ Freddy! I rush down the Hallway until I reach the office!

There, I shut the left door before going to the right and shutting that door! I check the cameras and see that Chica's still in the Restroom while everyone else is in the Dining Area!

I look at a hole in the tablet, and I placed the Mangle mask in the hole. It fits perfectly, and a different view is shown! It shows the inside of the Stage, but… there's an exit to the right! I can still make it!

But first… I have to get past everyone. I hear the phone ring, and I answer it. "Chloe?" The assistant said. "This is the last time I'll be communicating to you. Apparently, it says that you've found the key item."

"It was the Mangle mask. It showed me a camera from inside the Stage and a secret exit to the right. The problem is, everyone but Chica is in the Dining Area."

"There a small vent in the corner of the East Hall, but it's just small enough for you to crawl inside and be concealed. As soon as I hang up, I'll never be able to contact you again until you leave the game."

"I understand. I'll make sure to get there in time!" I hear a click, and I put the phone away. I go to the left door and open it. Then I checked the East Hallway before opening it and getting to the vent in the corner. I opened it with ease and crawl in from behind! Once inside, i lift up the grate to make it look like it's closed so neither Chica or Freddy could get the jump on me!

I wait for who knows how long until I hear some pounding footsteps as I see some yellow, which indicates Chica, as she went past the grate! I watch as she go into the office, which is my cue!

I lowered the grate slowly so it doesn't make any sounds. Then I crawl out of the vent noiselessly. I take a few walking steps away from the office before breaking into a run! I managed to get the jump on Freddy when he was in the hallway, and I ran past him without him trying to grab me!

I did catch him by surprise! I made it past Chica! I just got to get past two, and Bonnie's in the Dining Area! He saw me, and he starts running around the Dining Area to try and reach me! If I can get past him, then that leaves Foxy!

I dive under the table and start crawling through! I hear the pounding of Bonnie's footsteps as he's close by! I got out from under the table at the other side, turn around to see Bonnie, then kept running through the Dining Area! To make it harder to predict, I get on one of the tables and jump from table to table!

I made it past the Dining Area and got onstage! I look around to find the camera, and I do! I look off to the left, and there it was! The emergency in-game exit! I can finally get out of this virtual reality game and still have my life.

I take a moment to catch my breath. I look back at the Dining Area to see Bonnie still maneuvering around the tables. Chica is nowhere to be found, neither is Freddy. I don't see Foxy anywhere! I look back at the exit. Time to escape!

I approach the door, determined to get out! I reach the door, look at the handle. It's time to leave! I reach out for it and grab the handle, giving it a small turn!

I was about to open the door and leave, but… I was pulled back and I hit the floor! I shake my head to clear my consciousness and looked up to see Foxy at the door, blocking the way! How am I supposed to escape with him blocking the way?!

I felt hands on my shoulders as I was lifted up! I look behind me to see Bonnie, who just picked me up… No! I can't die! I tried to struggle to escape, but he held me on tighter!

The only reason I stopped struggling was when I heard a voice unlike anything! "You can't escape from us!" I look back to see Foxy looking straight in my eyes. And… I see his mouth moving!

"You're better off just being in a suit, you endoskeleton!" I see that they're referring to me, because, when they see me, they'll recognize me as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on! I watch without struggle, but fear as Foxy approaches me closer, waving his hook!

He stops in front of me and brings the hook to my face. "But do not be afraid. This'll only hurt for a moment!" He brings the hook back, ready to strike me!

I couldn't fight it back anymore as tears escaped from my eyes as I droop my head towards the ground as I cried. I cried, waiting for the moment to strike… and my life to be over.

But it never came! Instead, I hear a different voice. "Tears?" It sounded from behind, so I assume it was Bonnie. "Endoskeletons… don't cry."

"Please…" I breathed out, still crying. "Let me go… I have a family."

"A… family?"

I nodded, still crying. "A husband… and two kids. They all go here, to this pizzeria. What would they think… if I never returned?"

I kept crying, but the strike still never came. I had the courage to look up, and Foxy was further back than last time. "A family… if you don't return?"

"They'd be worried about me, and call this place. If they got no response, or they know something's up, they could file a lawsuit to this place. And… if they win… this place'll shut down. So… I'm begging you… let me go to my family!"

I kept crying as the tears reached down from my cheeks and drip to the stage floor. I hear more footsteps as Chica and Freddy come this way. They'll see me crying, and have to let me go.

The footsteps stop. "Why isn't it in a costume yet?" I heard a feminine voice, and thought it belonged to Chica. "It's against the rules!"

"Chica, listen." I heard another voice off to the side… so it was Freddy. "My facial scanners detects it as not an endoskeleton… but as a female human. It's not an endoskeleton because she's crying."

I kept the tears flowing, and Foxy walked over to them as I heard him go to the left. "It's best to let her go. She has a family who could file something called a lawsuit if they suspect something is wrong. This pizzeria will shut down if they win said lawsuit."

"Well…" I heard a hesitation for a second before I hear an order. "Bonnie, let her go!" I felt the arms release me and I fell to the floor of the stage, trying to stop my crying.

Once the last tear was gone, I looked back at the animatronics. "You're free to go. I promise you we'll act like nothing has ever happened. Give our regards to your family, as I am sure we'll meet again."

"Thanks… Freddy." I said before getting back up, regaining my strength. I walk over to the exit door, but… something's not right. I look back and all four are still there. But… there's a golden Freddy suit on the other side of the stage. I don't want to be around when it's gone! I open the door and walk outside the pizzeria…

The gear opens up from my head as I open my eyes, to see I'm back in the room with the assistant. I saw the assistant look at something, then turn back around. "Chloe!" He called out, and I step down.

"I managed to escape." I told him. "And, uh… make sure the gear is never played at midnight, or it'll be real."

"That seems about the time the gear would malfunction. I'm glad you're okay!"

"Thanks. I think we should… give a warning about this game before going to the main menu. Also… outside of the game… they actually talk."

" _Talk_?! That's impossible in the game!"

"You… didn't hear me right. I said that they talk after 6 AM if you're stuck in the game. Even if you beat it when you're still stuck, you have to get the key item, find the exit and get out! All the time, the animatronics can talk and discuss strategy to catch you before you leave the game through the emergency exit!"

Even if the assistant wouldn't believe me, I decided to tell him everything I know since past 6 AM. After I was finished, he believed me. "Right! We'll add in a phone call when you get stuck in the game at 6 AM. I'm inform Scott of everything you experienced as the security guard and get stuck in the game."

"Thanks! It means a lot. Now that the game's a success, I can… leave?"

"Go right ahead!" I managed to leave the room, but I realized… I have to face them again… soon!


End file.
